Ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un Black
by Decai
Summary: Elle savait qu'elle allait commettre une erreur en acceptant, mais après tout, si elle posait les règles dès le départ, ce serait elle qui aurait le contrôle, rien ne pourrait déraper. Oui, ça, c'était sous-estimer Sirius Black.


Bonjour, bonsoir !

J'ai le plaisir de publier ici ma première histoire sur Sirius, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Alors, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours super pour quelqu'un qui écrit de savoir ce qu'on pense de son histoire. ^_^

Danielle était une de ces jeunes filles ordinaires.

Dix-sept ans, appartenant à la maison de Serdaigle et fille unique de la famille des Bloom.

Elle n'attirait pas les problèmes, les évitait au contraire, et n'était connue que par peu de personnes. Elle était d'une nature calme et discrète, et détestait par-dessus tout se faire remarquer. Son physique commun l'aidait à rester invisible. Elle n'était pas très grande et possédait quelques formes qui empêchaient qu'on la qualifie de vraiment fine, mais cela ne la gênait pas réellement.

Elle ne se souciait pas de son apparence.

Elle portait aussi toujours son uniforme correctement. Elle ne retroussait pas sa jupe comme d'autres filles pouvaient le faire, la laissant simplement pendre jusqu'à ses genoux en un amas de plis disgracieux et sa chemise était, peu importe l'heure et le lieu, constamment bien repassée et boutonnée jusqu'au cou, le nœud de sa cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle parfaitement serré. Les manches de son blazer bleu marine étaient souvent retroussées sur ses coudes, dévoilant plusieurs bracelets tressés à ses poignets, et les hautes chaussettes en laine grise, qui n'était pourtant qu'en option dans l'uniforme, étaient toujours présentes. Cependant, alors que tout le reste de sa tenue était impeccable, ici, l'une était retroussée sur sa cheville et l'autre parfaitement tendue, cause d'une mauvaise habitude qui était de tirer sur cette dernière lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Avec cela, une paire de sandales à lanières en cuir noir complétait le tout.

Son allure était celle d'une élève assidue, sage.

Ses traits doux accentuaient cette image. Elle avait un sourire agréable, des pommettes hautes qui rosissaient facilement et des yeux légèrement en amande d'une teinte opaline, un bleu très clair. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules en d'épaisses ondulations sombres, qu'elle attachait la plupart du temps, avec des élastiques rouges, en des chignons lâches, d'où seules quelques mèches s'échappaient.

Elle était jolie, mais sans plus. Elle était comme toutes les autres, bien que considérée comme un peu étrange.

A l'école, Danielle s'était vite établi une routine. Elle se levait quinze minutes plus tôt que les autres filles de son dortoir, pour pouvoir profiter de la douche sans être dérangée, puis après s'être habillée, elle descendait rejoindre dans la salle commune River et Anna. Ils étaient ses meilleurs, et seuls pour tout dire, amis. River avait redoublé sa troisième année, faute de problèmes personnels, et c'est en cours de runes qu'il avait donc fait la rencontre de Danielle, qu'il avait immédiatement prit sous son aile. Quand à Anna, elles partageaient tout bonnement la même chambre depuis le premier jour et elles s'étaient liées immédiatement. Ensuite, tous trois descendaient dans la Grande Salle, avant d'aller en cours. Ils se retrouvaient plus tard, à midi, puis en fin d'après midi, par la suite. Exceptés les mercredis, les jeudis et les vendredis, où Dany passait ses soirées à la bibliothèque, s'avançant dans son travail et goûtant un peu à la paix que la solitude lui offrait. Elle ne passait pas non plus les dimanches en compagnie de ses deux amis, car elle se devait de retrouver, ces après-midi là, son père, qui était le dirigeant d'une petite boutique de vieux livres à Pré-au-Lard. Elle suivait donc un emploi du temps très précis.

Elle n'aimait pas les imprévus.

Son existence était tranquille, du moins à Poudlard, et elle avait toujours pensé que ce calme perdurait. Mais, elle avait oublié qu'il ne fallait jamais prévoir de telles choses lorsque les Maraudeurs entraient dans votre vie.

Les vendredis soirs, la bibliothèque était toujours calme. La plupart des étudiants ne travaillant pas le lendemain, les petites soirées et les rendez-vous amoureux étaient de mises, mais cela n'intéressait guère Danielle. Ça l'arrangeait seulement, car elle pouvait avoir la salle pour elle seule et ainsi réviser tranquillement, sans être interrompue par des ricanements ou des sortilèges mal envoyés.

La vaste pièce était plongée dans une pénombre agréable, seulement éclairée par quelques bougies suspendues au plafond et madame Pince somnolait doucement sur le livre moldu à l'eau de rose qu'elle lisait. La jeune fille s'était installée dans la dernière allée, celle de l'histoire de la magie, où elle s'était assise en tailleur à même le sol, au milieu de plusieurs piles de vieux ouvrages. Un de ces livres était ouvert sur ses genoux et elle était penchée par-dessus, le coude posé sur sa cuisse, le bout d'une plume noire entre ses lèvres. Elle parcourait des yeux un long paragraphe concernant les runes, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle lisait, mais ce n'était pas évident. Cet enseignement était le seul où elle avait des difficultés, elle ne parvenait pas à enregistrer dans son crâne tous les sigles différents qui existaient. Inconsciemment, elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. En fait, elle ne faisait que songer au week-end qui l'attendait.

Dimanche, elle allait de nouveau voir son père.

Cela l'effrayait. Elle ne savait jamais comment il allait la recevoir. Il pouvait être très doux, lui offrir des vêtements, des nouveaux livres ou des sucreries, ou alors s'énerver, devenir fou de rage. Dans ces cas-là, il la frappait, l'insultait et la menaçait, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'opposer à lui. Et elle devait toujours masquer ses bleus, par la suite, à l'aide de sortilèges divers, pour que personne ne puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit, pas même River ou Anna. Elle avait trop peur de leur rejet ou de leur pitié.

Elle subissait, se taisait et encaissait, prenant sur elle, point.

Mais, parfois, cette peur qui tenaillait son ventre lorsque la fin de la semaine approchait, elle ne pouvait plus la supporter. Sueurs froides, cauchemars ou insomnies, déconcentration, elle savait que l'échéance était proche. Le jour approchait où il irait plus loin, elle en était persuadée.

Elle soupira et laissa tomber son visage entre ses paumes. « Par Merlin, Dany, tu es pathétique. Reprends-toi ! ». Elle se redressa vivement et tira sur sa chaussette, faisant tendre le tissu gris sur son mollet. Elle s'énervait elle-même. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être aussi trouillarde et minable ! Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être plus courageuse…

Un claquement sec la fit sursauter et elle fit pivoter sa tête de droite à gauche, surprise, à la recherche de la source de ce bruit. Mais, d'où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Enfin, après tout, cela ne devait être qu'un élève en retard pour un devoir qui venait d'entrer en claquant le battant.

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur ses mains, qui se tordaient nerveusement entre elles. Elle les sépara rapidement. Son père lui avait souvent dit : « Tu as de belles mains de pianiste. J'aimerais que tu me joues une mélodie. Joue-moi une mélodie. Joue pour moi, ma douce. ». Elle le détestait, parfois. Elle avait verni ses ongles en rouge, il lui avait dit que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle devrait sans doute l'enlever pour dimanche. Cela l'énervait d'avance, mais si…

Elle releva vivement la tête en entendant le plancher grincer à quelques pas devant elle et elle leva presque aussitôt sa baguette, mais la tension dans ses épaules se relâcha lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était qu'un élève qui se tenait dos à elle et qui avançait à reculons, semblant se cacher de quelque chose.

Elle secoua la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel, atterrée par sa propre bêtise. Puis, elle baissa de nouveau le regard vers ses livres, en demandant simplement au perturbateur :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit, s'il te plaît ?

Elle avait dit sa requête d'une voix douce, sans une once de reproche. Cependant, en l'entendant, l'inconnu se retourna vivement, comme pris sur le fait. Il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué sa présence, mais cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Elle avait toujours été invisible aux yeux de tous. Elle ne releva pas les yeux vers lui, notant simplement au coup d'œil rapide qu'elle lui jeta qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme.

- Pardon ?

L'intonation de l'inconnu était surprise, son timbre de voix bas et grave. Ne lui jetant toujours pas le moindre regard, elle lui répondit posément :

- J'aimerais travailler, donc si tu veux te cacher de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, je te conseille le rayon des potions.

Le silence qui suivit sa réponse lui indiqua qu'il devait être passablement étonné, mais il finit apparemment par se reprendre, puisqu'il annonça d'un ton amusé :

- En fait, je fuyais une horde d'admiratrices. Ce n'est pas que ça n'm'arrive pas souvent, mais ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression qu'elles deviennent de plus en plus coriaces !

A cette phrase, Danielle releva enfin les yeux.

Le jeune homme était grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, la dépassant d'une tête minimum, au moins, et elle pouvait aisément deviner sa carrure musclée sous son uniforme, qu'il portait d'une manière négligée. Pas de cravate, une chemise blanche qui n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon, des baskets noirs aux pieds et un blazer sombre sur les épaules. Un bracelet en cuir brun cerclait son poignet gauche et une courte cicatrice blanche barrait un de ses sourcils. Par ailleurs, elle remarqua qu'il avait un beau visage, aux traits droits, comme aristocratiques. Une légère barbe de trois jours pigmentait son menton et le bas de ses pommettes, alors qu'une fossette creusait sa joue droite tandis qu'il lui souriait. D'épais cheveux noirs tombaient de part et d'autre de sa figure angélique, jusqu'au niveau de ses oreilles et quelques mèches sombres parsemaient son front. Il avait la peau presque aussi pâle que celle de Danielle, ce qui provoquait un fort contraste avec toute cette noirceur. Cependant, ce qui retint plus particulièrement son attention, ce fut son regard, d'un gris si clair, si limpide, que c'en était troublant.

Elle le reconnut aussitôt.

Sirius Black.

Ou le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard.

Elle comprit alors ce que voulait signifier les phrases qu'il venait de prononcer un peu plus tôt. Et elle se souvint également de ce que les deux filles qui partageaient son dortoir, avec Anna et elle, avaient prévu de faire aujourd'hui. Elle baissa les yeux et un léger sourire indulgent se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres. L'une d'elle, Jude Petrova, était la dirigeante du fan-club de ce cher Black. L'autre, Abigaïl Tournevet était la co-directrice. Et elles avaient toutes deux prévu, en cette belle fin de journée, de coincer leur idole à la sortie de son dernier cours pour l'obliger à passer un peu de temps avec elles. Pas très malin, en effet, mais bien tenté. Elle finit par inspirer une grande bouffée d'air, avant de rétorquer :

- Une « horde », rien que ça ? Enfin, je suppose que tu dois être Black. J'ai souvent entendu parler de toi. Mes colocataires sont les directrices de ton fan-club. Leur traquenard a échoué, alors ?

Elle poussa un soupir ; comprenant enfin que cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir endurer leurs plaintes, ce soir. Encore une fois. Ne pouvait-elle donc jamais être tranquille ? Il fallait croire que non. Lasse, elle ferma brusquement plusieurs livres qui se trouvaient devant elle, remit sa plume, son encrier et le morceau de parchemin encore vierge, qu'elle aurait dû utiliser, dans son sac en bandoulière, avant de soudainement sursauter, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son genou. Le jeune homme venait de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur et souhaitait visiblement lui dire quelque chose, mais elle l'en empêcha.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle se retira de ce toucher, avant de se relever tout aussi brusquement. Puis, bousculant une des nombreuses piles de livres autour d'elle, pour se frayer un chemin, elle prit son sac et s'éclipsa en courant. Réaction brutal qui eut pour effet le désarçonnement du jeune Black, qui ne put l'empêcher de partir.

Danielle s'arrêtât lorsque la fraicheur du couloir la frappa et elle se plaqua alors contre un des murs de pierres du château, pantelante. Vraiment, elle se sentait ridicule. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir comme cela, aussi… excessivement. Cependant, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Pas lorsqu'elle avait sentit la paume du jeune homme effleurer sa peau. Cela avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs, de trop violents souvenirs, et cela avait fait si mal qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'interdire d'échapper à cette douleur.

Comme à son habitude, elle avait fuit.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait que cela. _Fuir. _

Le lendemain fut dur. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit, troublée par ses souvenirs. Cependant, sa tenue était toujours aussi impeccable. Pas un faux pli. Seul son air absent témoignait de son manque de sommeil. Et River dû le remarquer, car lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés lors du petit déjeuner, il la dévisagea étrangement, avant de lâcher, amusé :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué cette nuit pour avoir cette tête ?

Elle haussa les épaules, sans rien répondre. Il sourit, indulgent, puis s'empara d'un morceau de pain, qu'il s'empressa de beurrer. Une fois fait, il lui passa le toast. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et mordit de toutes ses dents dans la tartine, alors qu'il enchaînait avec une nouvelle question.

- Quelque chose s'est passé qui t'a empêché de dormir ? Dis-moi, Dany.

Danielle se figea, avant de secouer négativement la tête. Puis, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentait, elle lui répondit :

- Non, c'était juste une banale insomnie, comme d'habitude.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil, peu dupe. Mais il finit par secouer la tête, abandonnant. Il la savait bornée. Même s'il l'avait désiré de toutes ses forces, il n'aurait rien pu tirer d'elle.

Si elle voulait se taire, elle se tairait.

Alors, il se contenta de passer sa main dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie, en un geste tendre et réconfortant, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se laissa faire. River avait mit du temps à l'apprivoiser. Presque quatre ans. Cependant, il n'était pas peu fier de ses progrès. Alors qu'elle ne se laissait approcher de personne, lui pouvait lui tenir la main, lui faire la bise, la serrer dans ses bras… Même s'il devait se l'avouer, parfois il la sentait trembler dans ses accolades.

Danielle sentit les lèvres de River sur son front et elle sourit timidement. Elle aimait qu'il fasse des choses comme cela, même si cela la paniquait au début. Mais, bien sur, avec le temps, elle avait comprit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et elle n'avait qu'à juste penser très fort que c'était bien lui, et non son père ou un autre profiteur.

Cependant, tout cela n'était vraiment que de l'amitié. River était mignon, bien sur. Il était un beau brun aux yeux verts qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et beaucoup de filles auraient souhaité avoir la chance d'être plus qu'une connaissance, mais pour elle, il ne serait jamais plus qu'un grand frère. Et inversement.

La jeune fille finit son jus de citrouille, donna un petite tape dans le dos de River, puis sortit de la Grande Salle. Il fallait qu'elle aille s'excuser auprès de madame Pince. Cela avait dû être désagréable pour elle, à son réveil, de trouver un tas de livres par terre et de devoir tout ranger. Elle, elle aurait détesté.

Elle arriva à la bibliothèque, qui était un peu plus bondée qu'hier, et se dirigea vers madame Pince. Elle posa ses mains sur le comptoir et tritura nerveusement ses doigts. La femme posa son regard sur elle et haussa un sourcil, interrogative. Danielle se gratta le dos de la main et finit par avouer, contrite :

- Je suis désolée, pour hier. Les livres, par terre, que vous avez dû ranger et…

Elle calla une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et allait reprendre, lorsque la dame la coupa :

- Navrée, mademoiselle Bloom, mais je ne comprends pas. De quels livres parlez-vous ?

Danielle fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas. Elle remercia automatiquement la femme et se retourna, prête à partir, lorsqu'elle tomba face au jeune Black. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna immédiatement à sa suite. Elle tenta de se dégager, ne supportant pas d'être ainsi piégée, mais il tint bon et les amena tous deux hors de la bibliothèque. Une fois hors du lieu de silence, elle tira son poignet hors de l'emprise du garçon et déclama froidement :

- J'aimerais que tu t'excuses pour ce geste déplacé.

Black émit un petit rire amusé et lui sourit, avant de lever les mains.

- Je m'excuse, d'accord ? Mais, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que…

- C'est non, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle allait faire demi-tour, quand il rajouta, loin d'être découragé :

- C'est moi qui ai rangé les livres, hier. Tu sais, quand tu t'es enfui comme si tu étais seulement une Serpentard très lâche.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais les baissa de nouveau, dès qu'elle croisa son regard. Puis, elle frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, avant de se baisser pour remettre en place l'une de ses chaussettes. Cependant, elle finit par capituler, lâchant du bout des lèvres un vague « je te remercie », en se redressant. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, prêt à lui demander quelque chose, quand elle le coupa froidement :

- Mais, ça ne change rien, c'est toujours non.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne lui en laisse le temps, elle le contourna pour partir à grands pas en direction de son cours de métamorphose.

Dans ce cours, Anna était sa partenaire.

Anna Drevers incarnait la fille qu'elle aurait voulut être. Elle était jolie, mince et portait son uniforme mieux que n'importe quelle fille, avec style et classe, portant sempiternellement des anneaux d'argent à ses poignets. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds toujours ébouriffés, de grands yeux verts lumineux et un large sourire qui illuminait la journée de quiconque le recevait. Niveau caractère, elle était pétillante, sûre d'elle, enjouée mais également très réfléchie. Danielle l'adorait, elle était comme une sœur pour elle. Cependant, en sa compagnie, la concentration n'était pas toujours présente.

Par ailleurs, lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés, Anna s'agrippa immédiatement à son bras.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandée où j'étais passée, ce matin, au petit déjeuner ?

Elle paraissait joyeuse, pleine de fougue et de vie. Peut-être même un peu plus qu'habituellement. Mais Danielle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, en répondant tranquillement :

- J'ai supposé que tu t'étais trouvée un nouveau casse-croûte.

Anna hocha vigoureusement la tête, un large sourire fendant son visage.

- Oui, un beau br… en fait, je ne sais plus vraiment à quoi il ressemblait. Je me rappelle seulement de ces abdos terribles !

Danielle leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par perdre son air sérieux, laissant place à un léger sourire. Elle n'approuvait pas vraiment la légèreté dont faisait preuve son amie quand il s'agissait de garçons, mais cela ne manquait plus de la faire rire, maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à ce comportement. Il fallait juste assez la connaître pour savoir que malgré le fait qu'elle aimait plaire, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être sérieuse, parfois. D'accord, c'était rare, mais tout de même…

- Au fait, t'as raté un truc hier, Dany !

La jeune femme releva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard. La blonde ébouriffa sa crinière et expliqua :

- Notre beau gosse de Gryffondor s'est fait attaqué par une foule de nanas en délire, qui en voulait pour son corps !

Elle sut de suite de qui elle voulait parler. De Black. Cependant, elle ne dit rien de sa rencontre avec lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui révéler qu'il s'était réfugié là où elle se trouvait et qu'il quémandait à présent son aide, parce qu'elle était certaine qu'Anna se ferait immédiatement des idées et qu'elle la pousserait à accepter sa demande, qu'elle quelle soit.

Alors, elle se tût et feint l'étonnement.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus rapidement et sans autre incident, à l'instar de la semaine qui suivit. Danielle retrouvait sa routine. Cependant, si cette routine signifiait paix et tranquillité pour elle à Poudlard, ce n'était pas chose semblable dès le moment où elle quittait l'école. Car, si la sortie quotidienne des élèves à Pré-au-Lard, qui avait lieu tous les dimanches, était source de joie pour les autres, il n'en allait pas de même pour elle.

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait une fois de plus, une expression grave et inquiète tatouée sur le visage, devant la petite boutique qu'entretenait son paternel. Une boule d'angoisse nouait son estomac et elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle avait peur de franchir la porte du magasin, elle était effrayée que quelque chose ait pu parvenir aux oreilles de son père, quelque chose qui aurait pu la discréditer ou le mettre en colère, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de mal.

Pour cette occasion, elle avait revêtit un jean large, un épais chandail bleu marine, une paire de basket et elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière, de façon à ce que son visage soit dégagé, comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle ne s'était pas encombré de bijoux, ni d'autres produits superficiels, elle avait simplement omit de retirer son vernis, ce qui n'allait pas lui plaire s'il le découvrait, mais elle avait totalement oublié.

Sans plus attendre, elle entra dans le magasin et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la réserve. Son père s'y trouvait déjà, assis sur une caisse retournée, les mains posées sagement sur une boîte cartonnée, simplement décorée d'un flot rouge vif. Elle inspira longuement et s'approcha de lui, pour lui faire une bise sur la joue, avant de le saluer d'un ton plat.

- Bonjour, papa.

- Bonjour, ma douce. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, allez, viens.

Son père la prit par le poignet et la fit s'asseoir, avant de lui placer le petit colis sur les genoux. Danielle le remercia d'un vif hochement de tête et entreprit de défaire le nœud cramoisi, les mains tremblantes. Tout en découvrant la fine robe noire que contenait le paquet, il passa sa main sur son épaule, puis la déplaça lentement pour la passer dans son cou en une douce caresse, que la jeune fille trouva particulièrement répugnante. Un frisson la parcourut et ses ongles se plantèrent douloureusement dans la chair de ses paumes. Elle ne savait, en réalité, que peu ce qu'elle préférait. Soit il se montrait violent en lui donnant des coups brutaux, soit il se montrait proche d'elle, trop proche à son goût.

Danielle ne resta cependant pas longtemps en la compagnie de l'homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Il la laissa repartir moins tardivement qu'habituellement et elle s'empressa de rentrer au château. Et alors, profitant de son dortoir déserté, elle sortit le présent de son paternel et le roula en boule avant de le jeter dans sa valise, sous d'autres affaires. Elle n'en avait que faire de ce qu'il lui achetait pour se racheter.

Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à se racheter.

Les lundis matins étaient toujours très calmes. Les cours commençaient par deux heures de potions avancés, toutes Maisons confondues, pour les rares prétendants qui avaient choisi cette option. Danielle avait, et ce depuis le début de l'année, Severus Rogue pour partenaire. Elle l'appréciait, car il ne disait jamais rien d'inutile, se contentant de prendre les directives et de noircir, son livre, de notes diverses. Cependant, alors qu'elle l'attendait, une petite marmite déjà prête sur leur paillasse, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir une autre personne prendre place sur la chaise voisine à la sienne.

Tout en sortant différents ingrédients qu'il lui serait sans doute nécessaire pour cette préparation, elle annonça avec calme :

- C'est Severus qui est assis là.

- Habituellement, oui.

L'intonation était amusée, dénuée de tous remords, mais Danielle décida de ne pas s'énerver pour si peu, lui faisant juste part de sa requête.

- J'aimerais que tu lui laisses la place, Black.

- Sirius, la corrigea-t-il, sans avoir l'intention visible de partir.

- J'aimerais que tu lui laisses la place, Sirius.

Elle s'était pliée facilement à ce caprice mineur, jugeant que si c'était la seule condition à son départ, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Cependant, il ne résolut toujours pas à quitter sa place, préférant passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns, faisant jouer les muscles de son bras et soutirant quelques soupirs aux deux Poufsouffle qui se tenaient derrière eux. Danielle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer un regard désolé à Severus, qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier se contenta d'esquisser une moue de dégoût, avant de se choisir une nouvelle place. Sirius, qui avait tout suivi de cet échange silencieux, sourit et glissa à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

- Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que si j'arrête de me laver, je finirais par ressembler à ce cher Servilus.

- Tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville, rétorqua-t-elle en insérant dans la potion un bézoard.

Sirius l'observa un instant. Penchée par-dessus son chaudron, quelques mèches de son chignon lâche retombaient sur ses joues et elle paraissait plus concentrée que jamais. Ne s'énervait-elle donc jamais ? N'haussait-elle jamais le ton ? C'était impensable !

- Tu me sous-estimes, princesse ! Enferme-moi une semaine dans un cachot humide et j'en ressors tel ton idéal masculin.

Elle ne supportait pas la manière dont il parlait de son partenaire habituel et elle aimait encore moins ce que ses mots supposaient. Sa voix était amusée, il ne semblait pas mesurer ses paroles et elle aurait voulut lui dire le fond de sa pensée. En fait, c'est précisément ce qu'elle fit.

- T'es vraiment un idiot, Black.

- Sirius, rectifia-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Peu importe. Ta présence m'indispose.

Pour la première fois depuis leur petite conversation, Danielle leva les yeux vers lui. Black paraissait réfléchir, une main jouant avec son bracelet en cuir, un air absent gravé sur ses traits aristocratiques. Il avait perdu de sa belle arrogance et elle put, de ce fait, constater qu'il était encore plus beau ainsi. Gênée par de telles pensées, elle allait détourner son regard lorsqu'il reprit un air sûr, tout en s'emparant de plusieurs fioles. Il en jeta une, puis une deuxième, ainsi qu'une troisième, avant de s'arrêter en s'exclamant joyeusement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais écourter le cours.

Danielle se leva d'un bond, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire.

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Demanda d'un ton paresseux le jeune homme, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Slughorn, qui se trouvait à deux tables de la leur, occupé à expliquer le fonctionnement des plumes d'hippogriffes à un élève. Bien, il ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Sirius, qui lui souriait toujours agréablement. Cela l'énerva plus que tout, mais elle s'exhorta au calme, en répondant d'une voix platonique :

- Si tu ajoutes cette essence de mandragore à la mixture, le chaudron va exploser, tu le sais parfaitement.

- Et alors ?

- Le professeur Slughorn, bien que fort sympathique, ne tolérera pas une explosion de ce genre.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, on va se faire exclure de cours, ou peut-être même se faire mettre en retenu.

- Et alors ? Répéta-t-il, absolument réjoui de cette situation.

Perdant pour de bon son sang-froid, elle s'écria, agacée :

- Black, lâche ce flacon, tout de suite !

- Seulement si tu m'appelles Sirius.

Danielle serra les dents, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, avant de prononcer difficilement le prénom du jeune homme. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit, faisant apparaître sa petite fossette, puis il hocha la tête noblement.

- Je suis un homme de parole, je « lâche ce flacon ».

Puis, conformément à ses dires, il déplia les doigts qui tenaient la fiole. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de saisir son erreur, que déjà la potion se mettait à bouillir. Une vapeur noire s'éleva du chaudron et, soudain, un bruit sourd claqua dans l'air. La marmite laissa échapper son contenu en un geyser bleuâtre, alors qu'un champ de force se dégageait d'elle. Une force invisible frappa Danielle au ventre et l'impact la propulsa sur le sol en pierre. Son dos frappa une matière dure avec violence et le choc lui coupa le souffle.

L'esprit quelque peu retourné, elle se redressait maladroitement, lorsque le liquide visqueux qui se trouvait dans le chaudron retomba sur elle et celui qui, elle le remarquait à présent, se tenait à ses côtés, également allongé. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise étouffée et ferma instinctivement les yeux. La matière était gluante, coulant sur sa peau et s'infiltrant entre les mèches sombres de ses cheveux ; elle détestait le contact.

Passant les doigts sur ses paupières closes, elle ôta la potion ratée de sur sa peau, tandis qu'elle sentait quelque chose remuer près d'elle. Elle se suréleva à l'aide de ses coudes et braqua son regard sur la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés, mais également à moitié sous elle. Elle était retombée sur lui, prenant comme appui son torse. Elle s'écarta alors prestement.

Sirius était également trempé, mais il semblait n'en avoir que faire. Une main sur son abdomen, il était plié en deux et un rire grave sortait de sa gorge. Il secoua ses cheveux, faisant voler des petites gouttelettes colorés vers Danielle, qui lui assena un coup de poing sur l'épaule, dans l'espoir qu'il se calme. Cependant, cela ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tremblant lorsqu'elle le vit aussi insouciant. Bien sur, ce mince signe d'amusement fut vite balayé lorsque le professeur leur éructa l'ordre d'aller se nettoyer.

Les toilettes les plus proches étaient ceux du deuxième étage et ils durent traverser ce qui lui sembla être la moitié de l'école pour les rejoindre. Bien heureusement, les couloirs étaient vides. Pas qu'elle se souciait réellement de l'avis des autres élèves, mais elle détestait les commérages et ceux-ci n'auraient pas manqué si on les avait vu, Sirius et elle, dans cet état. Elle ne cessait de pester, par ailleurs, à l'intention du jeune homme et de son manque de correction, mais il ne semblait même pas l'écouter. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle détestait les imprévus de ce genre !

Arrivés près des lavabos, Danielle posa par terre les vieux vêtements que le professeur Slughorn leur avait prêtés pour pouvoir se changer, avant de retirer prestement son veston, ainsi que sa chemise blanche et sa cravate. Elle se tenait dos à Sirius, mais même de face, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné de se changer. Il devait avoir déjà vu défiler une paire de filles séduisantes, futures mannequins, et elle savait qu'elle, loin d'être de cette physionomie, ne l'intéresserait donc pas. De plus, les marques que lui avait faîtes son père, il y a deux semaines, s'estompaient peu à peu, alors il ne pourrait rien remarquer. Elle s'empressa donc de laver rapidement ses avant-bras, son visage et ses cheveux, avant d'enfiler l'épais pull anthracite de rechange, qui lui descendait jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle fit de même pour ses jambes et sa jupe qu'elle troqua pour un pantalon trop large, descendant sur ses hanches, alors qu'un silence pesant régnait toujours dans la pièce. Une fois habillée, elle se retourna et découvrit alors Sirius tourné vers le mur, en train de passer de l'eau dans son cou. Il ne portait pas de chemise et elle voyait clairement son dos musclé, strié de longues cicatrices blanchâtres.

Et cela la fascina.

Comme aimantée vers le jeune homme, elle se dirigea vers lui, lentement, avant de tendre sa main vers la peau blessée, hésitante. Puis, finalement, elle posa un de ses doigts sur une des blessures, qui lui paraissait plus récente que les autres, et elle suivit son tracé en un léger frôlement. L'épaisse cicatrice était rugueuse, encore un peu rougeâtre, mais surtout profonde et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à voix basse :

- Il faut être fort pour pouvoir se relever après avoir reçu des coups pareils…

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il s'était blessé, elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Certaines choses étaient bonnes à rester tenues secrètes, elle le comprenait. Cependant, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple chute qui avait provoqué de telles griffures, de telles coupures, et elle l'admirait de sa force physique, mais également psychologique. Toujours à sourire, à plaisanter, à s'amuser… Elle comprenait soudainement pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à Gryffondor, contrairement au reste de sa famille. Il était courageux, endurant dans le silence le plus total une souffrance dont elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer. Non, en réalité, qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

Sirius restait immobile, jusqu'à présent. Cependant, il finit par se soustraire du toucher de la jeune fille, avant d'enfiler d'un geste vif son pull. Surprise par son braquement, Danielle se recula de quelques pas, avant de replacer une de ses mèches encore mouillées derrière son oreille. Il se retourna vers elle et riva son regard au sien. L'intensité rendait les yeux de Black plus sombre encore qu'à l'ordinaire, mais cela ne l'effraya pas. Elle pressentait qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal et ce sentiment de sécurité se révéla exact lorsqu'elle vit qu'il souriait soudainement à nouveau comme tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

La question la déconcerta totalement. Il semblait vouloir passer à blanc ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quoi qu'après réflexion, il ne s'était pas réellement passé quelque chose. Elle leva alors ses yeux bleus vers lui et répondit franchement à sa précédente question :

- Je ne t'aime pas, c'est tout.

Sirius accusa le coup sans ciller, en demandant seulement « Pourquoi ? Tout le monde m'aime.».

Remettant en place les bracelets tissés sur son poignet gauche, elle haussa les épaules et elle se mit à fixer un point invisible.

- Je suppose que je ne t'aime pas, parce que tu es tout ce que je déteste. Le genre de garçon qui n'a aucun respect pour les filles, qui ne les prend que pour des potiches inutiles, qui se pense supérieur aux autres, irrespectueux avec des personnes qui ne sont pas… juste pas comme elle. Le genre qui ne pense qu'à ce qui est grand et beau, et qui omet le reste. Surtout, détrompe-moi si je fais fausse route. Après tout, tu n'es peut-être pas conforme à ta réputation.

Le jeune homme eut une moue étrange lorsqu'elle le dépeint ainsi. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'il agissait ainsi et c'est pourtant l'image qu'il renvoyait. Un mec comme il les détestait. Un parfait salaud. Elle était la première personne qui osait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment et il ne savait si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Il finit néanmoins par hocher la tête en haussant les sourcils, avant de répliquer calmement :

- C'est vrai que je peux être comme ça, parfois. Je suis souvent sorti avec des filles qui étaient complètement subjuguées par moi, sans que je n'ai rien à faire. Et j'en ai profité, mais elles savaient parfaitement, dès le départ, que ça ne durerait pas. Elles s'accrochaient toutes à des chimères.

- Même si elles le savaient, elles espéraient. Tu les as fait souffrir.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, mais ça n'a jamais été mon intention.

- Je le sais.

- J'avoue que ça me plaît d'avoir des tas d'admiratrices, mais… L'une m'attend dans mon dortoir, sous mes draps, l'autre me gifle parce que je ne lui ai pas jeté un regard de la journée et une troisième encore m'envoie des chocolats imbibés d'un philtre d'amour bon marché. On en rigolait, au début, avec James, mais ça en devient insupportable. J'ai un passé, dans lequel elle tente de fouiller, des amis qu'elles harcèlent et je ne peux plus laisser faire ça. J'ai besoin de retrouver une certaine…

- Intimité ? Tenta Danielle.

- Tout à fait.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard métallique de Sirius. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être capable de tant de sérieux. Cela la troublait. Alors, un cœur se cachait-il sous la carapace de Don Juan du jeune homme ? Danielle poussa un soupir, avant de murmurer :

- Je ne devrais pas accepter.

Sirius sourit, comme s'il comprenait qu'il venait de remporter cette partie, avant de rajouter pour être certain de sa victoire :

- Aide-moi à rattraper mes fautes.

Elle savait qu'elle allait commettre une erreur en acceptant, mais après tout, si elle posait les règles dès le départ, ce serait elle qui aurait le contrôle et rien ne pourrait déraper. Oui, tout se passerait comme elle le désirerait, il n'y aurait aucun risque. Alors, prenant sur elle, elle prononça la phrase qui, elle ne le savait pas encore, allait changer sa vie.

- J'accepte, mais sous contrat.


End file.
